


Thy People Shall Be My People

by j__writes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Parabatai Feels, very very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/pseuds/j__writes
Summary: Jace considers himself an expert in a lot of things: sword fighting, martial arts, demon hunting, backflipping—to name a few—and one other thing he considers himself an expert on is observing and understanding his parabatai Alec Lightwood.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 396





	Thy People Shall Be My People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalecIsAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecIsAir/gifts).

> For Doriane <3

Jace has known Alec half of his life. It’s a long time to get to know someone, to learn their habits and behaviors. To familiarize yourself with all the little things that make them  _ them.  _ Jace considers himself an expert in a lot of things: sword fighting, martial arts, demon hunting, backflipping—to name a few—and one other thing he considers himself an expert on is observing and understanding his parabatai Alec Lightwood.

He’s seen Alec go through years of repression, always holding back when it comes to matters of the heart and his own happiness. It hurt to see it but Alec has the habit of being so incredibly stubborn about absolutely everything that it’s sometimes pointless to even try to convince him to do something otherwise. Because, Angel knows, Jace tried. He tried time and time again to get Alec to loosen up, to join him and Izzy when they went out dancing or even to the Hunter’s Moon for a quick drink before returning to the Institute from a mission. But Alec always declined and always kept to himself. He hid away in the Institute - lonely. A lonely workaholic. 

Until, suddenly, he stopped. 

He’s still a workaholic.  _ That _ is something Jace knows will never change about him. And he wouldn’t want Alec to change that, it’s one of his charms. It’s what keeps the Institute running so well and what keeps New York safe. It’s thanks to Alec and his bad habit of working all hours of the day that the people of New York can sleep peacefully despite having demons attacking at all hours. 

Alec is nothing if not vigilant in his work. 

But now, he’s something more, and that’s thanks to Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

If anyone had told Jace one year ago that Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the poster child of a perfect shadowhunter son from a well respected family, would not only 1. plan an impromptu wedding to Lydia Branwell but also 2. crash his own wedding by leaving her at the altar to kiss the High Warlock of Brooklyn who just so happens to be a man, Jace would have never believed it. Well, the fact that Alec kissed a guy wouldn’t have really surprised him, Jace always had a feeling but never brought it up. He always wanted to respect Alec and give him the space to come to him when he felt comfortable. But the way he went about telling the entire shadow world who he is, is what surprised Jace. Although, maybe he shouldn’t have been too surprised. Alec has never been one to half-ass anything. If he’s going to do something, he’s going to do it and do it big. 

Alec is nothing if not efficient. 

After that, things with Alec have only gone up. 

Deadly missions and running away with Valentine for a spell and almost dying in some parabatai limbo aside; behind the scenes, Alec has been changing. And it’s a change that Jace was proud to witness through small moments and then again through large romantic gestures. Like, the ‘wedding of the year’, Alec’s excitement to propose, and a fiery dramatic proposal while all hell, quite literally, broke loose around them. Moments that all led them to this point. 

Magnus is back from Edom. They’ve just saved him and the trip was long and exhausting. Everyone is a bit sore and bruised, some more bloody than others but they’re all alive and that’s what matters. The others quickly return to the Institute via a portal Lorenzo makes after they break their bonds with the Alliance rune and Jace hangs back to be sure Alec and Magnus are okay. He’ll leave once they’re settled in and comfortable. 

So he’s standing here, leaning against the brick pillar of the living room watching as Alec and Magnus hold each other. Their eyes are pinched shut, there’s absolutely no space between them, and he can hear them whispering ‘I missed you’ back and forth to each other. He feels like he’s invading their privacy but he won’t lie and say that it isn’t heartwarming to see. 

Alec smiling the way he is, cheeks pink and wet with tears of relief and happiness. Jace’s chest tightens at the sight and he swallows to fight back tears of his own. 

This is something Jace can relate to, a love so intense you feel as if you might die without the other. He has this with Clary and seeing Alec share that kind of love and connection with Magnus makes him happier than he ever could have imagined. 

They kiss and Jace makes himself turn away. They deserve some privacy for that. They already had an audience for their engagement, he can let them have this reunion kiss in peace. Come to think of it, they had an audience for their first kiss as well. Unless it wasn’t their first kiss? Jace never thought to ask Alec if anything between the two of them had happened before Alec decided to dramatically end his own wedding. 

Jace chuckles a little and hears Alec sigh tiredly from behind him. 

“What are you still doing here, Jace?” Alec asks, unamused and with an exhaustion that Jace can feel in the timbre of his voice. 

“I just wanted to make sure you two were okay before I headed back.” He peeks over his shoulder. “All clear?”

Magnus snorts. “All clear, shadowhunter.”

Jace swivels to face them and finds them standing a good two feet apart. Alec is removing his boots and sliding his bow from his shoulder all at once. 

“Here.” Jace steps forward and catches the bow Alec throws aside. He sees Magnus point silently with a quick smile at the weapons rack beside the front door of their entryway. Jace hangs up the bow and then catches the holster that comes at him next. It’s a quick routine that Jace falls into easily, so used to doing exactly this after hundreds of missions over the course of many years. 

“Watching the both of you work together is like watching some creepy robotic assembly line,” Magnus mutters, walking past them to the drink cart. “Drink?”

“Gin and tonic, please,” Alec says, leaving Jace and Magnus behind while he goes into their bedroom. 

Jace ambles up to Magnus. “How are you feeling?”

“Hm?” Magnus hums, his left brow lifting. “Me?”

Jace chuckles. “Yeah, you. We just saved you from Edom. Are you okay? Do you feel fine?”

Magnus looks at him and Jace holds out an empty glass for him. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles and then clears his throat, going back to the task of making Alec’s drink. “I’m feeling fine. A little tired and ready to crash for the night but other than that, I’m fine.”

“Look—May I?” Jace interrupts himself and points at the bottle of scotch on the cart. Magnus nods and waves for him to go ahead. “I don’t know exactly what happened that had the two of you…”

“Broken up?” Magnus supplies.

Jace winces. “Such a harsh way to put it.”

Magnus shrugs and begins to pour his drink now that he’s finished with Alec’s. “It is what it is.”

Jace swallows. “Right. Well, I don’t know what happened. All I know is how Alec was after and he was, well, a mess - to put it nicely.”

“Well, that made two of us.” Magnus drops ice cubes in the glass and settles his hand on his hip, facing Jace again. “What are you getting at?”

Jace pours his drink and takes a sip, hissing at the smooth burn in his chest. He looks at Magnus, the all-powerful warlock standing in front of him, who could snap his fingers and turn Jace into a boar if he wanted to, who could probably open the doors to hell all over again and end everything. He looks at Magnus and sees instead, a friend, a comrade, a future brother. 

He smiles at him and rests his hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “I don’t really know to be honest. All I know is, you love Alec like crazy and Alec… he loves you more than life itself. And I know if he was hurting as much as he was then you had to have been hurting just as much or more. I never want to see that for you guys again. So… just… take care of each other, okay?”

“Is this your new and improved shovel talk?” Magnus smirks and glances over his shoulder at the sound of Alec entering the room.

“No threats.” Jace holds his hands up, scotch still in one hand. “I’m just glad to have you back.”

Alec reaches between them and takes up his drink. “Jace, are you getting post-mission emotional again?”

“Again?” Magnus asks, humor dancing in his eyes. 

“That’s not—” Jace shakes his head in denial directed at Magnus. “That’s not a thing. Don’t listen to him, he’s full of shit.”

Alec laughs, shoulders shaking while he tosses back the entire contents of his drink. He licks his lips when he’s done and then loosely hangs his arm around Jace’s shoulders. “After really high-stakes missions, Jace has the habit of getting really emotional which results in him getting all touchy-feely with me and Izzy and telling us how much he loves and appreciates us.”

Jace glowers at him and then at Magnus when he laughs. “I don’t.”

“You do.” Alec nuzzles his nose at Jace’s ear and Jace shoves him away, suddenly not in the mood to fondly think on his brother and his relationship. 

“Should’ve let Simon kill you,” he grumbles.

“Do what?” Magnus gapes at them.

“Shut up,” Alec hisses and Jace grins at him before finishing off his scotch.

“Romeo here”—Jace claps his hand on Alec’s shoulder—“asked Simon to turn him into a vampire.”

“Alexander!”

“Context, Jace, please.” Alec turns to Magnus “It’s not like I asked him to turn me because I had the sudden desire to become a vampire. I was trying to find a way to you.”

The shocked expression on Magnus’ face melts away and softens. “Alexander.” The name is spoken gently now and said in a way that carries so much love Jace almost feels like he wasn’t meant to hear it. “I’m glad you didn’t do something so drastic,” he finishes and steps in to rest his hand on Alec’s cheek.

“I would have. I hope you know that.” Alec nuzzles into Magnus’ palm. “I would have done anything.”

“I know. I love you for that.”

“I love you too,” Alec whispers, bringing his hand up to tangle his fingers with Magnus’.

“Don’t worry,” Jace interrupts. “As touching and romantic his intentions were, there was no way in hell I was going to let him do that.”

Magnus hums and leans his forehead against Alec’s. “Then I guess I should say ‘thank you’ for not letting my fiance do something so stupid.”

Jace shrugs. “Well, you saved us more times than I can count so it was the least I could do, right?”

Alec kisses the tip of Magnus’ nose. “It’s funny that you both think you could do anything to stop me when it comes to protecting you or saving you.”

“Oh, I think we could stop you,” Magnus mutters, flicking his nose against Alec’s now. “Your fiance and your parabatai. What a team we would make.”

“You guys can’t gang up on me. I forbid it.” Alec groans and pulls Magnus in closer for a kiss.

Jace knows everything about Alec Lightwood and he always knew his parabatai - his brother - his best friend - had the capability of a love so big it could conquer anything. He always hoped he’d see the day Alec would be able to express that love for someone. Jace has never been happier to be proven right. Especially when it means he gets to see the way Alec smiles at Magnus and the way their hands cling to each other as if they never want to let go. 

Jace will do everything in his power to make sure they never have to.

.

The day of the wedding is here and Jace has had to deal with a bossy Alec who barks orders about flower arrangements and seat placements in the same tone he would use when leading a squad of shadowhunters into the pit of a shax den. Jace’s job for the day is to be Alec’s right-hand man. Which is his job any other day of his life and he’s on his way to do said job when he hears Magnus’ labored breathing behind the door of Alec’s unused bedroom at the Institute. 

He knocks and there’s a soft gasp that follows.

“Magnus?” he leans in and presses his ear to the door. “Open up. I’m on official best man business.”

The lock on the door clicks and Jace takes that as his welcome to enter. The room is dark and Magnus is standing at the window, dressed in his black tuxedo, a hand on his chest as he takes deep breaths. Jace didn’t know what to expect behind the door but it wasn’t a High Warlock in full-blown wedding panic mode. 

He clears his throat and closes the door behind him. “You alright?”

Magnus nods with a quick jerk of his chin. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“Rude,” Magnus murmurs, still not giving Jace a glance.

Jace chuckles. “Don’t tell me you have cold feet.” He’s asking in as light of a tone as he can muster but he won’t lie and say that the thought of Magnus  _ actually _ having cold feet about marrying Alec doesn’t have his stomach twisting in knots. He doesn’t know what he will do if he has to go back and break the bad news to his parabatai who is over the moon with excitement at this very moment. 

“Absolutely not,” Magnus rushes out and the knots in Jace’s stomach unravel a little.

“Then… what’s wrong?”

Magnus takes in another breath and with his exhale he faces Jace. His eyes are worried and his mouth is pinched shut, jaw clenching. “What if Alec changes his mind?”

“He’s practically glowing in his office right now, Magnus. I can guarantee you, he is not going to change his mind.”

“Not now. I mean… in a few years? In five - ten - twenty years?” Magnus laces his fingers together and nervously spins the ring on his finger. “What if he realizes how big of a burden it actually is to be with a warlock?”

Jace wasn’t prepared to deal with a warlock existential crisis but it seems he’s going to have to deal with one now. He marches up to Magnus and before Magnus can blink, he puts his hands on his shoulders, gripping him firmly. 

“Magnus.” 

Magnus’ eyes widen.

“Alec loves you.”

Magnus nods.

“Alec is the most loyal man I know.”

Magnus nods again.

“He doesn’t make decisions lightly. If he’s marrying you, he knows what he’s getting into. He doesn’t back down from a challenge, not ever. He won’t change his mind, okay?”

Magnus nods and this time a smile blooms on his face. “I know that. I don’t know why I just started…”

“Freaking out?”

He laughs and Jace gives his shoulders a little shake. 

“Thanks, Jace.”

“Don’t mention it. Just doing my best man duties.” 

“I’ll be sure to return the favor whenever you decide to stop being the groomsman instead of the groom.” Magnus chuckles at Jace and gives his cheek a couple of quick taps that earns him a scowl in return. 

Jace narrows his eyes at Magnus and swats his hand away from his cheeks. “You say that as if I don’t want to marry Clary.”

Magnus shakes his head. “No, I know you do. I’m only teasing.”

Jace has never let himself think so far into the future. Life has always been one mission at a time. Day by day. Marriage and family have seemed so far away, but now… 

He rolls his eyes. “Besides, I haven’t just been a groomsman.  _ Best man _ . Get it right. And it’s only been twice and both of those times is thanks to your  _ beloved. _ ”

Magnus laughs. His shoulders appear more relaxed, his face no longer pinched with worry; instead, he laughs with his chest, eyes squeezing shut and head thrown back, and Jace knows Magnus’ worries are behind him now.

.

It’s the second time Jace finds himself standing at the altar by Alec’s side. Same scenario but completely different circumstances. The first time was memorable because it was the start of a relationship that was new and exciting, full of young blooming love. This time, it’s the start of lifelong commitment for a relationship that has proven to stand the trials the shadow world throws at it. 

This time, it’s different because the smile on Alec’s face is blinding and the love reflecting in Magnus’ eyes shines bright. 

Jace watches as they lace their hands together, creating a bond that he knows is unshakeable. He’s been witness to it, has seen it remain steadfast throughout tribulations. 

They recite their vows to each other and Alec’s voice is filled with an affection Jace had never heard prior to Magnus. It suits him. It’s a small hint at the happiness Alec feels when he’s around Magnus, and Jace only knows this because he can feel it too. There’s a peace that washes over the prominent part of him that is very distinctly Alec. Their love is a love that knows no bounds. It’s a fact Jace knows. A fact anyone can see with the way they hold on to each other. 

Inspiring is how Jace would define Magnus and Alec’s love for each other. 

They kiss and the guests clap. The room is full of life as they gather for their first dance. The music starts up soft and slow and everyone watches the way Magnus and Alec sway side to side. As long as Jace has known Alec, he’s never known him to dance but he dances in Magnus’ arms as if he’s found his home. 

Jace catches the quick smile Clary gives him as she wipes an errant tear away with the tip of her pinky. He whispers, “I love you” in her ear, she giggles and tucks in against his side. She’s beautiful and he finds himself thinking back on the comment Magnus made before. He realizes he wants it to be true. He wants to be standing up here one day as the groom, smiling at the beautiful woman he loves and who, for reasons he will never understand, loves him back. He wants the cold nerves to build in his chest while he waits at the altar. He wants to watch her glide down the aisle as everyone looks on in awe.

He runs his hands through Clary’s long curls, kisses the top of her head and hums along to the melody that plays. Magnus gives him a knowing smile from over Alec’s shoulder as if he can read Jace’s thoughts, and considering he’s the one who planted the seed earlier, Jace supposes he probably does have a good idea. He wants to promise to love her for the rest of their lives in front of all of their friends and family. He wants to be up at this altar again with his parabatai by his side, but as the groom this time, and with the love of his life holding his hands.

.

_ Jace, no matter what happens, my love for you will never die.  _

Jace punches at the bag, tightly wrapped fists hitting the packed sand, pain blooming behind his knuckles as he pushes on and on. Hit after hit. Sweat drips in his eyes and the salt of it burns but he keeps punching. Until the sound around him diffuses and all he can hear are his labored breaths, the dull thud of his punches, and Clary’s words ringing in his memories. 

_ “Jace.” _

He punches harder.

“Jace!”

There’s a hand on his shoulder yanking him back and Jace swats it away, chest heaving when he meets Alec’s eyes. His parabatai watches him, concern in his hazel eyes, his lips are moving but Jace can’t hear him. He sees the wedding band on Alec’s finger and his heart feels like it’s choking inside of him. 

“Jace,” Alec says again, voice gentle and Jace can hear it piercing through the veil that’s clouding his thoughts. “Breathe. Take a break.”

Alec reaches out for him and Jace grabs onto his arm, steadying himself as he catches his breath. 

It’s been months since Clary forgot him, forgot their life together, forgot everything. He can normally control his emotions but they hit hard today. Alec’s relocated to Alicante, Jace is alone, and this morning the loss of it all and the emptiness around him hurt. 

“She’s really gone,” he finally says and Alec’s grip on his arm tightens. It’s grounding but it’s not enough. Jace finds himself clutching onto the sleeve of Alec’s neatly pressed suit, bunching the material in his fist. “Alec.”

His breath feels caught in his throat. It’s stuck and aching until Alec pulls him into a crushing hug and he feels the breath rush out of him. He feels the weight of his loss flow out with every breath. He holds in the tears. He doesn’t think he can cry anymore. But he needed to breathe, and he’s felt unable to for weeks until now. 

“We’ll get her back,” Alec says. His voice is assured and commanding. There’s a confidence in it like never before and Jace can’t find it in himself to hope but he’s never doubted Alec before. 

“I have to.” He stays in Alec’s grasp, allowing himself a few more deep breaths. 

There’s a gentle hand on his shoulder and Jace pulls away slowly, finding Magnus there, a soft smile, and eyes that are sad but understanding. He’s made it his mission to watch over Clary in Jace’s stead. Helping her get set up with a new life without the shadow world—without Jace. 

Jace reaches up and softly touches the ringed hand that holds onto him. “Magnus,” he says. “How is she?”

Magnus lowers his hand when Jace straightens up, extracting himself from Alec’s arms. 

“She’s amazing, Jace.” Magnus smiles proudly. “She has an art exhibition this weekend.”

Jace nods, blinking away the tears he feels building up. “Good. That’s so good. I’m—I’m happy—I’m proud of her.”

“I wish you could see her,” Magnus says, voice gentle as if he’s afraid to even voice something he knows will only hurt the broken pieces of Jace’s heart. 

He wants to see her art exhibit, Jace thinks. He wants to see her. And he has, more times than he will ever admit but she hasn’t seen him. He’s not allowed to. He’s breaking the rules every time but that’s nothing new. 

_ Rules were made to be broken _ , he used to tease Alec with that as teenagers. 

Alec’s mouth presses into a tightlipped smile at Magnus’ words and Jace knows that Alec knows he’s been sneaking out to see Clary. Without Jace having to admit to it. There’s an understanding there. Jace can feel it. It says,  _ ‘I’d do the same if it were Magnus.’ _

“I’m still doing whatever I can to find a way to get her back to us. To you,” Alec says.

Jace forces himself to nod. 

“I’m serious, Jace. She will come back to you and you will marry her just like you wanted.”

“I hope you’re right,” Jace mutters quietly. He wants to have hope.

“I know how you feel. I can feel it.” Alec places his palm over his hip, where the symbol of their bond lies. “She’s your Magnus. And I won’t let you lose her.”

“I won’t either,” Magnus says. “We’ll find a way.”

His parabatai, the other half of his soul, is making him a promise. And Magnus, the one who has found his way into his parabatai’s heart stands beside them, making the same promise.

Jace has known Alec for most of his life. They’ve shared a part of each other almost as long. Jace knows Alec won’t give up, he won’t let Jace lose. He hasn’t known Magnus as long but he trusts him and believes in him—even more so when he sees how much Alec believes and trusts in him too. 

His parabatai and his brother are making him a promise. Their promise has a finality to it and this time when Jace nods, he believes it. 

  
  



End file.
